


Kiss In the Dark

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything can happen when you're hiding in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss In the Dark

Jemma gasped when Bucky pressed her into a wall, one hand around her arm, but his real hand missed it and instead surrounded her ribs. The dark, cramped space kept them close, but hid them well. She could still see his face and make out his eyes staring down at her. It was as she looked up at him that she was really able to take into account their situation. His chest was against hers, his hands around her, fingers digging into her arm and side, and worst of all he watched her. Jemma released a shuddered breath. 

There was a noise and discussion in another language. Jemma jumped and turned her head at the noise, inhaling sharply. 

"Shhh."

His breath brushed her ear as he hushed her gently. When she turned her head back his own was lower, the stubble of his cheek scratched at her own skin and she froze at the intimate touch with her lips almost level with his, only inches away. 

Footsteps began to recede in the distance and all Jemma could hear was her own breathing, feel Bucky's body and weapons pressed against her.

How many moments had they had hinting at something more. They were never like this though. 

"We should move," he said finally and raised his head

Jemma nodded, hiding her disappointment. He didn't move though. His eyes flickered over her quickly and the next thing she knew he raised his right hand into her hair and pulled her head forward and kissed her. It was quick, just a hard press of his lips on hers, then he pulled away.

"Later," he said, his fingers still tangled in her hair.

"I'm holding you to that," she said to him. Then he smiled and she could have pulled him down for another kiss. Quickly he sobered though, grabbed her hand, and pulled her behind him.


End file.
